Forgotten Sins
by butterflywings27
Summary: what happens when suze is seven years older balancing University, internship, and Jesse and stumbles into a mystery that could prove disastorous. Oh did i meantion she her spydie senses seem to be on the fritz ... can she solve the mystery in time?
1. Prologue

**A/N-** Hello readers!! So this is my first time writting a fan fic so I just ask that you be kind when reviewing (though i appreciate all the advice possable) No flames please. This story is dedicated to Jax who is supporting me in this endever and to my sister who is a better author than me and an amazing editor=] Thanks for looking into the story and I hope you will give it a chance =P -Butterfly

1925-

Evelyn searched frantically for anywhere to hide it, this one record of her life. She looked desperately for anything a loose floorboard, a hole in the wall; she was even willing to entertain the thought that there may be a hidden compartment in the bookshelves. Any where would be good as long as it kept it hidden from that woman. She knew that Astrid wanted her dead now that she knew the truth and was willing to expose Cooper for what he really was; ready to shatter the façade of a life like the painted glass that it was. She stood in the middle of the room her eyes frantically darting about, she knew that she had to calm down and think. There wasn't much time.

She was thankful that she had sent her beloved son Logan away to her sister Morgan months ago when she left Cooper and filed the papers for her divorce. Why couldn't Cooper of just signed the papers and let things be? Why did he have to think only of himself and take the coward's way out? Why did he have to destroy her life when he took his own? She hoped that he was rotting and suffering in hell for the sins that he had confessed to in his note. She couldn't believe that she had married him even if it was in desperation. But now she was desperate to survive and to make sure that some account of the truth survived if things did not go according to plan.

In one last desperate attempt she crawled under the desk and by some miracle was able to pry a floor board loose. She frantically stuffed her journal inside and slide the board back into place. It was as safe as the other important effects that she had hidden around the house, she just prayed that she would survive long enough to come back and retrieve them. She crawled out from under the desk and got to her feet.

"Evelyn, my dear girl," Astrid said breaking the panic charged silence like fine china and causing Evelyn to jump around in panic, "Child I have been looking for you." She stood spear straight with a cold and lifeless look to her eyes.

Evelyn nervously straightened her dress and raised her hand to fix her perfectly styled hair. "Mother," she was slightly breathless, "how may I help you?"

"Oh my dear you have helped quite enough as it is. You were the one who caused my son, my beloved Cooper, to go mad. You caused his demise," Astrid's voice was as lifeless and cold as an early winter death, "You, you infernal bitch, killed my son. But that is not enough for you is it, you whore. No you want to sully my son's memory with your deceitful lies." As spoke she walked around the desk causing Evelyn to walk towards a hasty retreat.

"I had nothing to do with Cooper's death. He took his own life," Evelyn was desperately looking for a way out. From the corner of her eye she spied the study doors and slowly started to back her way toward them.

"You have NO right to speak his name you WHORE, none. You have brought nothing but shame and deceit to our family name," Astrid stalked after Evelyn murder alight in her crazed eyes, "you killed my son with your nagging and constantly bothersome ways, but now it is time for you to die for your sins."

Evelyn knew as her back hit the study doors that she was going to die but her mind seemed to be detached from her body. She could feel her hands reaching behind her blindly looking for the handles. She felt her cold skin hit colder metal, her movements short and stressed as she tried to turn the handle. But it was to no avail, the doors were locked Astrid must of locked them when she came into the study. Evelyn was trapped; her only exit the second story balcony.

Astrid's eyes lit with triumph as she lunged at Evelyn's throat. Evelyn threw her self out of the way scrambling on her hands and knees her eyes desperately searching out anything that could be used as a weapon finally landing on the fire poker laying next to the hearth across the room, she rushed towards it. As she was scrambling across the floor Astrid reached out and grabbed Evelyn by her hair dragged her up and spun her around.

Evelyn fought with all she had, tearing her nails across Astrid's face but Astrid with her seemingly super human strength kept her hold on Evelyn as she wrapped her hands around her throat slowly backing her toward the open balcony doors and out onto the balcony.

"You Evelyn are going to die now, and I am going to make it look as if you could not handle the knowledge of being the cause of my poor son's death and took your own poor life," Astrid coolly stated as she tightened her hold on Evelyn's neck hardly pausing to peer down from the balcony to the ground below, "so my dear this is good bye."

Evelyn's sight was going grey but her last thoughts were of a fierce desire to survive and see her son. She could feel Astrid pushing her over the edge of the balcony towards her death. In a last attempt at life she grasped a hold of Astrid's wrists as she fell dragging Astrid over the edge of the balcony with her.

Both women felt a blinding pain as they hit the ground the world around them fading into a black nothing.

**Summery for next chapter**- Suze catches us up with the going on with the last seven years.

Thanks for reading- Butterfly


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**- Thanks for everyone who has reviewed!!!

* * *

_Seven years after Twilight. _

'It was one of those days where I should of never of gotten out of bed,' I thought to myself as I pulled into my driveway. Everything that could go wrong today had and beyond … I felt like that one Shania Twain song, and to top it all off I had spent the last eight hours in the dust, damp and dreary archives of the Stanford University library basement. 'Well Suze,' thinking to my self again as I trudged my way up to my front door, 'this is what you signed up when you decided to get your masters degree.'

I opened my door only to be nearly run over by my younger brother David (well step-brother if you wanted to be technical but we were long past the point of thinking as ourselves as step siblings).

"Sorry Suze," he gasped as he paused in the front hall to check his hair in the mirror, "got a hot date tonight and I am going to be late."

"But it is Saturday night dinner … you know the night we all agreed to have dinner together," I slowly stated.

"I know but this is the only is the only night this week that Mary is free, but I got to go, see you later!" as he ran out of the house as if the hounds of Hades were biting at his ankles.

I headed up stairs muttering under my breath about nineteen year old freshman brothers who liked to flake out on their family and such.

"Blake!" Ceecee's loud outburst startling me, "it's my night off, have Carlie cover this one … I don't care if she already on another assignment this is the only night I specifically ask off … fine I will cover it but I demand that you give me all of next weekend off … yeah well that too, make sure my press pass is there … thanks, and don't worry it will be …. Yeah bye." Ceecee shut her phone with a furious snap as she stalked out of her room. "Suze!! I need to borrow that teal dress of yours that you bought at our last shopping trip last week."

"What," I stated at her blankly as my mind furiously tired to catch up, "Ceecee what are you talking about?"

"Well that was my dictator for an editor apparently there is no other reporter to cover the opening of this month's opera so he has to call me in and the best part is get this I hate, hate, hate the opera!" She walked into the bathroom and flipped on her curling iron, "On top of it all it starts in an hour and I have to dress up … so can I borrow the dress or not?"

"Sure…"She didn't even give me a chance for me to finish before she rushed from the bathroom to my room and back carrying my new dress.

"Thanks Suze you are a life saver," she yelled as she slammed the bathroom door shut.

I was pretty sure I looked like an idiot at that moment; I was so confused at what was going on. I slowly turned towards my bedroom I guess it was just going to be Jesse and me for dinner tonight. That idea cheered me up considerably it had been so long since I had seen Jesse let alone talk to him. I walked into my room throwing my million pound book bag on to the floor and the stack of books I was carrying on to my desk. I flung myself on my bed hearing a crunch under my head. I reached up and felt around finally grasping what ever was making the noise behind my head. I pulled it forward realizing as I stared blankly that it was a note. Opening it with a sigh I sensed that what ever this was about that I wasn't going to like it.

_Querida,_

_I am sorry to have missed you for tonight's dinner. There has been an emergency at the hospital and Dr. Peterson has had all the interns called in. I am hoping that it will not be to long and that I can see you later tonight. I love you Querida, and I miss you. _

_Forever yours,_

_Jesse_

'Well,' I thought to myself, 'I guess this means it is just me, myself and I tonight.' It was seriously the perfect end to a perfectly horrid day of no human contact. I closed my eyes and thought back on the years that had past since the night of the dance.

It had been surprisingly easy for Jesse to acclimate to today's culture, in fact within six months he had gotten his GED and passed his SAT with flying colours. During that time he had also enrolled in a few community college courses and of coursed passed them with flying colours. Taking all this into consideration it was not surprising when he got into Stanford on a full scholarship for the school of science. It had been difficult for both Jesse and I when he moved into the dorms at Stanford but it was only an hour long drive and for that year in which we were apart while I finished high school we made it work (to the surprise of everyone well everyone except those who knew our true story).

What did shock everyone (including myself) was the fact that I also got an acceptance letter from Stanford as well including a full ride for either history or art history. So three short months after my high school graduation I moved into a Stanford dorm room with Ceecee as my roommate. Adam had decided to go to UCLA and to my utter awe Brad had also somehow been able to wrangle an acceptance from there as well.

At Stanford Jesse, Ceecee and I had formed a pretty close knit group. Jesse studied biology in the honors school focusing on cell and development emphasis. Ceecee was studying literature focusing on journalism but much to Jesse and mine's surprise she also started writing a book based on Jesse and mine's romance. She jokingly called it the journalistic outlook of our romance because it reads as fiction and no one would believe it. I decided to study art history concentrating on modern and contemporary art in North America and Europe. It was actually a perfect major for me giving me the ideal cover for my true calling.

During our undergrad years Jesse and I had our fair share of ghosts to help cross over. In fact the Stanford Campus seemed to be teaming with ghosts but nothing so serious or as dangerous as what we had to face in the past. It helped having Jesse as her partner to balance her out and Ceecee was also a large help in the research department.

The four years of undergrad study went past so fast. Jesse graduated top of his class and quickly entered into med school and was into his second year of studies and was seemingly always at the hospital where he was interning. Ceecee had a job as a reporter at the local paper and was in the final negotiations for her novel. I on the other hand decided to go for my masters in critical and curatorial studies and had landed an internship at Parker and Ross Restoration and Appraisal.

After we graduated we all decided to save on rent to chip in together for a house (with Jesse insisting that the upstairs was girls only after midnight). We had gotten a tiny little place but it worked for the three of us, but this past year we had found room to add David to the house hold as he started his undergraduate studies. We made up an odd and quirky family unit.

I sighed as I sat back up. Food was my first thought, actually it was the first time in the last oh I don't know twelve hours. I had forgotten to eat again and it was getting to the point where I didn't care if I ate or not, but I knew that if I didn't eat something that Jesse would find out and I would be in huge trouble. It was one of the draw backs of dating a med student they tend to care a lot about the well being of their girlfriends. I glanced at my bulletin board at the choices of take out I had. Nothing looked good enough to grab my attention so it was time to pull out the best laid choosing plan … Darts to the menu board!!! 'I really need to get out more,' I thought as I randomly threw the dart at the menus having it land on Chan's Chinese Take Out. I grabbed my laptop bag and hurried down the stairs to the kitchen grabbing the phone as I waltzed through the living room hitting speed dial to Chan's as I sat at the kitchen table.

"Chan, hi it's Suze … yeah I know it is the third time this week… haha I will tell Jesse to do that…" I tried to balance the phone between my shoulder and my neck while I tried to set up the tangled trap of my laptop on the table and hold off Chan who in my respects was worse than my mother when it comes to meddling in my life. "Look Chan I would love it if you could get the usual order tonight please. Yes thanks … I will Chan. Thank you Chan." I quickly hung up the phone and flung it onto the kitchen counter far away from me. "My God that man is the long lost Chinese American twin of my mother," I muttered to myself.

I sat down making sure that I had my cash ready on the table so that I wasn't at the door for any longer than I needed to be and booted my computer up and reached into my bag pulling out the file for the latest job that Parker and Ross R and A had taken on. The photo in front of my eyes was of a sadly neglected mansion of an indiscernible origin. It had to be one of Robert Ross or Gabby Parker's pet projects because this house was going to be pure insanity to try and restore. There was no history on this house and it was my job to dig through and find the history of the house both in the artistic aspect of the house (meaning I would have to spend hours and days in the city archives looking up building and decorator codes) and the social history of the house (meaning going through public record and any other document or item we could find in the house itself.) It was going to be months perhaps years of work tracking down this history not to mention going through the items found in the house and their history.

The file was slim; only one page saying that it was the London House built 1855, refurbished 1922, the previous owners had only stayed two years, and that the house had been abandoned that last 72 years. There was nothing to go on, Ok time to google the London house. I pulled up my internet and typed in the information and hit search, only to come up with nothing. I knew it was wishful thinking to even assume that it would be as easy as a google hit. I spent the next hour making lists of the information I had together in the next few weeks.

Suddenly the doorbell went off surprising me out of my intense concentration. I grabbed my cash off the table and ran to the door. Opening it I was startled by strong arms grabbing me and pulling me into a mind blowing kiss.

"Ah, mi Querida, I have missed you," Jesse whispered in my ear as I tried to regain normal brain function.

"You are not Chan's delivery boy so I really hope are not expecting a tip and what are you doing home?" I sighed as I tried to untangle myself from Jesse's arms.

"I am buying your dinner by the way you ordered enough for four people, and I got away from the hospital early," Jesse laughed as she leaned down to give me a quick peck on the lips as he let go of me and reached down to pick up the bag of Chinese take out at his feet.

"Well," I said as I let him through the door and shut it behind us, "isn't that nice, and I ordered so much food because I am hungry."

"You also just want Chan off the phone so you ordered the usual, you Susannah dear are horrid sometimes," Jesse gave me a sly and amused look as he set the food on the counter. I never knew how this man could read me and know me so well.

"Well Chan told me to tell you that you should take me out to a nice dinner and Chinese doesn't count, his words not mine," I quickly stated as I raised my hand to his mouth. I could feel his smile as he reached up and took my wrist taking my hand away from his face and leaned down to give me a long, lingering and searing kiss the hind that left my knees weak and my head full of fluff.

Jesse lifted his head and stared over my shoulder, "Querida, what have you been up too?" he must of caught sight of my sprawling workspace.

"P&D's newest project and my job," I stated as soon as the world had stopped spinning.

"And where are the others?" his eyebrow raised.

"Out. David has a date and Ceecee had a last minute assignment," I chattered as I gathered plates and utensils and put them next to the food.

"So you have been alone all day, and let me guess this is the first time since this morning that you have eaten all day?" Jesse did not look amused as he dished out our food. (See Med. School students were so picky with the health of their loved ones.)

"And if that was true?" I stated calmly as I took our food laden plates to the couch in the living room Jesse following and heading towards our dvd player ready to continue the movie we had started earlier that week.

Jesse just raised that scarred eyebrow at me (damn he was sexy) as he sat next to me on the couch and grabbed his plate of food. I snuggled deeper into his shoulder as we started to eat and our movie started up. We ate in silence and just enjoyed these few moments that we finally had together. As the movie played I noticed that Jesse had fallen asleep the fatigue on his face coming into sharp focus as I studied his resting face. He really was working himself to hard, taking every moment of his newly given life to the extreme. "I love you Jesse," I whispered into his ear as I burrowed deeper into his arms and closed my eyes. 'Maybe this day was worth it after all,' was the last thought that went through my head as I fell asleep in my loves arms.

* * *

**A/N2- **Ok so Jesse totally schmoozed his way into this chapter totally unexpected like (never trust good looking sweet talking men ... jk). Also this chapter was really inspired by the Natasha Benningfeild song Again (great song I suggest you look it up). But thanks for reading ... next chapter Susannah's first time in the London House where weird and interesting things end up happening. Hope you love it!!!

-Butterfly


End file.
